DESCRIPTION: Millions of individuals in the U.S. are affected by dementing disorders. Detecting driving impairments in these individuals in a safe, reliable and cost-efficient manner remains a formidable challenge. The overarching goal of Phase II is to complete development of novel, low-cost PC-based computer driving simulations that are valid for the assessment of driving abilities in varied patient groups over multiple assessments. By completing final development of technologically advanced, psychometrically sound driving simulations we hope to further the scientific study of "real life" outcomes, and make these novel tools available to the research and clinical community. The specific aims of this project are (1) to enhance the technological capabilities of software, (2) to improve the sensitivity and reliability of the test scenarios developed in Phase I, (3) to establish simulator validity using on-road evaluations in patients with varied neurocognitive profiles, and (4) to establish the validity of the simulations for longitudinal assessments by examining patients who are likely change over a 6 month follow-up. Since driving skills may be affected by dementing disorders, as well as medications, it is anticipated that this technology will have excellent commercial viability and broad applicability for neurobehavioral research, treatment trials, and clinical assessments. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Development of a high fidelity, low cost driving simulator that is well-validated across multiple patient groups longitudinally will provide a significant tool for the assessment of "real life" functioning as it relates to driving. Potential markets include assessment of impaired drivers, monitoring of medication side effects, driver training and rehabilitation (alcohol, drugs, head injuries, disabilities, strokes, etc.), and driver education.